A Beginning and an End
by sakura288
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happen on the night Voldemort came to Godric’s Hollow? What really happened the night James and Lily Potter died? I’d like to take you back in time to October 31, 1981.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Have you ever wondered what happen on the night Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow? What really happened the night James and Lily Potter died? I'd like to take you back in time to October 31, 1981.

* * *

**A Beginning and an End**

_We cannot banish dangers, but we can banish fears. We must not demean life by standing in awe of death. _

_- David Sarnoff_

Sakura288

**October 31, 1981**

**Morning**

The first thing Lily Potter noticed when she woke up was that she was alone. Sitting up in bed she looked around to see if James was still in the room. After a quick glance she grabbed her housecoat and went to Harry's bedroom. Looking inside she noted that the fifteen month old was soundly asleep. Closing the door gently she headed downstairs were she could smell breakfast being cooked.

"Good morning sweetheart," said James Potter, her twenty-one year old husband.

"Morning, what are you cooking?"

"Just some eggs and bacon." James replied while turning back to focus on the food.

"Harry's still asleep, can you believe it?" Lily said while she sat at the table.

"I know he's usually the first one up."

James was now placing the food on the table. Just as he was about to sit down there was a cry from upstairs. Lily rose from the table preparing to head upstairs to get Harry. James shook his head and said he'd get him. A few seconds later James was back in the kitchen holding Harry. As soon as Harry spotted his mother he smiled, and reached out to her. Taking Harry, Lily began to feed him the baby food she got out while James was upstairs. James sat down and ate his breakfast while smiling at his small family. After eating they went upstairs to get dressed for the day.

**

* * *

**

**Noon**

James Potter was sitting on the couch in the living room watching his wife play with their small son. Every now and then his thoughts would wander. From the moment he woke up this morning he knew something was going to happen today. He didn't want to tell Lily because it could be nothing. Suddenly his son started laughing loudly. He had manage to get a hold of Lily's dark red hair and was pulling on it. He laughed too and then got up to help Lily get her hair free. He knew what it was like having someone pull on your hair. It hurt like crap.

* * *

**Evening **

A dark presence was moving swiftly through Godric's Hollow. A cloaked figure, was heading to the Potter home. His intent already set in his mind. He would kill the man and child. He would only kill the women if she refused to hand over the boy.

The dark wizard Voldemort, approached the door and casted a spell to unlock it. Walking inside he came face to face with James Potter.

James had his wand out and he had a determined look in his eyes. He _would_ protect his family. James quickly casted a deadly spell at Voldemort, but the wizard easily deflected it, and sent a spell James's way. James barely manage to get out of the way. He sent another spell at Voldemort. Voldemort quickly dodged and hurled a killing spell at James. James was hit. He stood frozen for a moment before collapsing to the ground. All he could think about in those finally moments was Lily and Harry. He had failed them.

Up in Harry's room, Lily was trying to figure out what James was doing downstairs, while she was rocking Harry. Little did she know what was about to happen. Hearing the stairs creek under the weight of someone she opened the door to ask James what he was doing. Standing in the doorway was her worst nightmare. Lily screams and slams the door and locks it. She knew it was no use. Standing over Harry's crib holding him, she screames again when the door is blown off the hinges. Placing Harry in the crib she turns around to face the Dark Wizard.

"Move," he commands.

"No," Lily says firmly.

"Give me the boy and I'll spare your life."

"No, I won't let you have him."

"Fine, you can meet your husband in the afterlife."

After hearing that comment, Lily felt her heart clinch painfully. Her James was gone. Quickly trying to regain herself, Lily looked death in the face. She didn't have her wand with her. Voldemort lifted his wand and casted the same spell he'd used on James. Lily screamed a heart wrenching scream and her lifeless body fell to the ground. Lily and James Potter were no more. Now it was only Voldemort and Harry.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
